You Make Me
by Wayne2573
Summary: {FANFIV SPOILERS} - I figured, hey, what about a NateXElena story? Why not? So here we go. Nathan Drake presumes that Elena Fisher is dead. What he doesn't know is that he has a shocking surprise coming to him. Will their relationship thrive?
1. I Need You

Nathan drake watched the horizon as the wind blew through the crystal clear air. He turned around as Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.

"C'mon cowboy, lets go," She pleaded.

Nate just kept looking far into the ocean.

It was that day that Elena Fisher died that kept haunting him.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head dramatically so that he would notice. The truth hurts. He didn't.

Nate wasn't really in a relationship with Chloe; she was just a random friend that he liked to hang out with often.

Chloe thinks otherwise.

Nate's life was almost controllable. It was the day that God made that sweet, cute, stubborn reporter follow him and rest in Heaven with him that gave '_controllable' _the _'almost'._

Nate leant down onto the handles of the Hut.

He remembered the day he proposed to Elena.

They were officially engaged.

Nate just shut his eyes and thought about that moment.

He walked Elena to the movies. It was a Saturday, which was their movie night.

Everything seemed odd to Elena. Everything was just… different. Everything was shining in her favourite colour.

Elena was just shocked, happy (emotionally) but shocked.

"Nate, what is this?" she asked, eyes watering.

Nate didn't answer the question. He gestured towards everything.

"Get down on your knees" Elena laughed.

"What? No-"

"Knees Nate" she giggled.

Nate just groaned but proceeded.

"Will you, um… marry me?" he grinned sheepishly.

"No" Elena snapped back.

"What?" Nate asked, shocked.

"What do you mean, '_will you, um, marry me?' _You're asking me to take away my freedom, my dignity, my- my freedom!" she stuttered.

"Oh!" Nate straight away put his hands up in what looked like surrender.

"You should've got down on your knees"

"No"

"You should've"

"No just no-"

"Yea Nate you should've-"

"Just shut up!" Nate groaned.

He looked in her eyes apologetically.

He got down on his knees and rolled his eyes.

He then chuckled and began,

"Everything's red" he smiled.

Elena almost broke into tears. Red _was _her favourite colour after all.

Nate sighed happily.

"Elena, ever since I met you I always imagined me with someone else because I just wasn't the right guy for you… Or so I thought" he laughed.

He then slowly removed the ring from his right pocket.

It was shining with Diamonds and a few carrots of gold.

He looked at the ring, holding it up to her, and then looked back.

"I always thought I would mess up in front of you. I remembered the day you told me you loved me. That day will haunt me…in a _good _way, forever"

Elena smiled.

Her smile always lightened up the world and seemed like it could make flowers grow.

"I want to marry you because you're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last person I want to kiss goodnight. And when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So will you-"

He then laughed.

"_Um" _he chuckled. "Marry me?"


	2. Don't Do This

Elena smiled, but elegantly broke into tears. She cried happily as Nate placed the ring on the finger. She looked at it and nodded.

"Yes!" she yelled happily.

Nate got up and hugged her as she did the same.

Their bodies pressed up against one another's.

They were _now _engaged.

He wiped her tears away and together they walked into the theatre.

Nate remembered that moment as if it were yesterday.

He sighed, remembering her death.

"Elena, Elena don't do this!"

The helpless body that once belonged to an innocent reporter was now in his arms. Her legs dangled off he left arm as he supported her head and waist.

'That ignorant, back-stabbing traitor!' Nate thought.

How could Sully do this? Why… why would he?

He laid her down on his bed inside the new house they had bought.

Blood dripped onto the ground.

"Dear God, strengthen my hands" he prayed. It was one, small, simple prayer. But it would have to do.

Nate couldn't believe it. 'She… no she can't be. She can't be dead.'

Argh!

He hoisted her up to support her position, elevating her head.

He got down on his knees beside her.

"Elena, please-"

He gasped.

He saw Elena breathing, not deeply, but lightly breathing.

"Elena!" Nate shouted joyfully.

"Nate" she slowly whispered.

"Elena, oh thank God…"

"Nate. I don't have much time" She replied.

"No, no you can make it, don't do this" Nate replied, tears coming out of his eyes.

Elena tried to smile. "I wish I had a jar" she placed her hand on his left cheek. "For your tears" she grinned.

After all the pain she went through, she's still smiling.

It just warmed Nate's heart.

Elena smiled at Nate.

"Elena please-"

"Just one kiss goodbye…" Elena whispered.

Nate was almost bawling.

He kept his manliness though and slowly leant in.

Elena placed a finger on his lips. "Take care of Chloe. You deserve her…"

Nate frowned. "No. I don't"

Elena just smiled and pulled him closer.

She perched her soft lips onto his for a long, sweet and gentle kiss.

Nate then slowly pulled away.

Elena's eyes were closed. Her breathing and heart rate stopped.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no" he cried.

"ELENA!"


End file.
